The Legend of Zelda: Past, Present, and Future
by TheEverythingGirl
Summary: Read the story to find out the summary! Set in the timeline of the middle


**Hey boys and girls of fanfiction. Welcome to my new series! I have been trying to write this for about 3 months after a dream I had one night. Also the hero story if you know which game its form you might be a hard core Legend of Zelda fan. Anyway please enjoy the story!**

Prologue

The Green Tunic

"Hey big sister wake up!" Annabella said shaking Link awake "Hmmm, whats the matter little sister?" Link said rubbing her eyes.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Annabella replied jumping up and down. "Huh really?" she said automatically getting up. Her sister nodded and raced off into the street.

Link got dressed in a purple shirt, blue mini skirt, and brown boots, and she also put a green bow in her hair completing her outfit. She then raced after her sister dodging people in the street.

She ran into a beaten down house and looked around. She spotted her Grandfather and Grandmother and waved too them. They waved back and she raced toward them and stood next to her sister.

Her grandmother and grandfather took turns hugging both the children. After they where done hugging Link and Annabella sat down infornt of there grand parents.

"Happy birthday Linka!" her grandmother said to her and her grandfather nodded. "Thanks you guys" she said sitting down next to Annabella. Her grandparents look at each other and gave her a gift.

She opened her present and inside was a green tunic, brown shorts, white knee socks, and brown boots. She looked at the clothing and forced a smile. "Clothes again?!" her sister exclaimed.

She scowled at her sister. Annabella was being rude even though her thoughts where the same. "I'm sorry its what you wanted" her Grandmother said sadly but its the only thing I though I should give you before I pass on.

Now Linka was felling guilty. She reached over the table and grabbed her Grandmothers hand "Its alright Grandma its prefect!" she exclaimed with a huge smile upon her face. She wasn't lying about that, she actually really liked green. In fact it was her favorite color.

She ran her hands threw the fabric, it felt soft and nice. Her Grandma smiled at her proudly. She had to admit she looked really cute in these. "Did you know that these clothes where worn by the hero of time?" Her grandmother asked.

"Whats the Hero Of Time?" Annabelle asked. "You never heard of The Hero Of Time? Thats impossible!" her Grandmother said shocked. Now Linka was curious. Her Grandmother sighed and told them the story.

"This is one of the legends of which our generations spoke of.." she started, me and Annabella at the edge of out seats "Long ago... there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay. It was a prospers land blessed with green trees, tall mountains, and piece. But one day a man of great evil found the great power and took it for himself..." she said looking at them to she if they where paying attention, they where. She continued "With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if out of nowhere. Wielding the blade of evils bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave light the land light. This boy who traveled through time to save the land, was know as the hero of time. The boys tale passed down through the generations infill it became legend" They looked at her as she told the story captured on every word that she spoke. She smiled and continued the story "But then the day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had forever been sealed away by the hero... once again crept forth form the depths of the earth, eager to resume his dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would come again to save them... but the hero did not appear." She heard her grandchildren gasp and her smile widened "Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In there last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of the kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of kingdom vanished, but the legend survived through time." she said ending the story.

"Is that all" Annabell said astounded by the story. Their grandmother nodded and Annabell squealed in delight. "That was an _amazing _story!" she exclaimed "when can I wear the tunic!". Her grandmother laughed at her youngest granddaughters excitement "When you're old enough" she said. "Aw, but I wanna wear it now!" she exclaimed tugging on the sleeve of the tunic "Hey Linka give the tunic to me now" she said. "You heard grandmother" she said smiling "you have to wait in till your older". Her sister pouted and slouched in her seat.

Suddenly a voice called out to the little ground "Hey Linka come to the ranch the goats have gone wild again!" the man said waving. "Duty calls" she said kissing her grandparents and her little sister goodbye. "Oh and Grandma thanks for the new clothes" she said while running up to the man. They both took up the hill towards the ranch.


End file.
